Highland Brawl
Story The ferry arrives at Cianwood City. ''' Porter: We have arrived at Cianwood City. Jon: Awesome, soon we can face Chuck. '''Jon and Tyler leave the ferry and then head for the gym. When they arrive, a woman stops them. Woman: Are you looking for Chuck? Tyler: Yes. We want a gym battle. Woman: I’m afraid Chuck is up in the highland at the moment. He’s been there for a few hours. Jon: Then let’s go find him and make sure he is okay. Tyler and Jon head for the highland west of Cianwood City. While they are walking they see some Beedrill. Jon: Oh, they are Beedrill aren’t they? Tyler: Yeah, and? Jon: They don’t like anybody. The Beedrill come out. Jon is about to run, but he sees the Beedrill aren’t attacking but have a Teddiursa. Tyler: They have a Teddiursa. Some Ursaring appear, but they have a Weedle. Jon: And they have Weedle. Beedrill and Ursaring squabble. Tyler: And what they saying? Jon: Bit difficult considering they are just yelling all the time. But it seems Weedle is a hostage and Teddiursa is one as well. Tyler: Right. So why don’t they just give them back? Jon: Well it seems territorial. All the Ursaring use Hyper Beam and the Beedrill use Sludge Bomb. A big explosion happens and all of Jon’s and Tyler’s Poke Balls go flying. Jon is taken by the Ursaring and the Beedrill take Tyler. In the Ursaring camp, Jon and Weedle are next to each other. Weedle is shaking as the Ursaring are threatening it. One Ursaring is about to Brick Break on Weedle but Jon gets in the way and protects Weedle. Ursaring: Ring, Ursaring. Jon: Stop attacking Weedle. Why don’t you go to Beedrill and take Teddiursa back? Ursaring: Ring, Ursa. Jon: I see. I’ll help you get Teddiursa back, and then the Beedrill can have their Weedle. Jon reaches for his Poke Balls but they aren’t there. Jon: My Pokemon are gone! The Poke Balls must have blown away when Hyper Beam and Sludge Bomb collided. All the Ursaring look apologetic. Jon: I just hope they are okay. Jon remembers Bonsly. Jon: Ah! Bonsly is still a baby, now its left alone! This is bad! I need to find— Bonsly and Spearow appear. They see Jon and run to him. Jon: Spearow, Bonsly. Spearow gives Jon all the Poke Balls. Jon: Thanks Spearow. So that leaves Pikachu, Bayleef, Cyndaquil and Heracross. Ursaring: Ring, Ursaring! The Ursaring move and begin looking for Jon’s Pokemon. Jon picks up Weedle then searches for his Pokemon as well. They all enter a big clearing. Jon: Wonder where they’ll be. Bayleef and Heracross walk out of the forest and see Jon. They run over. Jon: Bayleef and Heracross. That’s four down, two to go. Everyone is about to look around, but see some flames and electricity shoot up into the sky. Jon: That looks like Thunderbolt and Flamethrower. Everyone rushes over to where the flames shot out from. When Jon and the others arrive, they see a lot of Beedrill, Tyler with all his Pokemon, and Cyndaquil and Pikachu. The Beedrill still have Teddiursa. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower on the Beedrill and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt. Jon: Spearow, use Aerial Ace, Get Teddiursa back. Spearow uses Aerial Ace on the Beedrill and gets Teddiursa. Spearow gives Teddiursa to the Ursaring. Pikachu and Cyndaquil see Jon and go to him, with Cyndaquil jumping on Jon’s shoulder. ' Jon: Great to see you two are fine. Everything good now Ursaring? '''The Ursaring nod. Jon gives Weedle back to the Beedrill. The Beedrill talks and Weedle looks depressed. The Ursaring are shocked, along with all the Pokemon. ' Tyler: What just happened? Jon: Because Weedle didn’t save itself, the Beedrill have disowned it. Tyler: That’s horrible! '''All the Beedrill use Sludge Bomb towards Weedle. Jon: Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Cyndaquil use Flamethrower, Bayleef use Vine Whip! The Thunderbolt and Flamethrower collide with the attacks. Vine Whip knocks all of the Beedrill away. Tyler returns all his Pokemon. Jon: Great work. The Ursaring look sad. Weedle begins to walk away slowly. Jon: Hey, Weedle. Want to travel with me? Weedle looks shocked, then nods. Jon throws a Poke Ball at it. Weedle gets caught. Jon returns all his Pokemon and they head back to Cianwood City. They arrive in the Pokemon Center. Jon: I’m just going to talk to dad, going to let Heracross stay at the ranch while Weedle stays with the team. Jon heads over to the machine and calls his dad up. Michael: Ah Jon, its good to see you. Jon: Good to see you too dad. Michael: So, what can I do for you? Jon: I’m going to trade you Heracross so my newly caught Weedle can travel with me for a while. Michael: Nice idea. Quagsire will be happy with Heracross being here. The more Pokemon to play with. Jon places Heracross’s Poke Ball on the trade machine and it gets sent to Michael. Michael: All here. Jon: Thanks dad. I’ll call you when I’ve beaten Chuck. Jon ends the call and heads over to Tyler and has a big shock. Jon: Mum, Nate? Nate: We had to come and see how you’ve improved since last time. Zoe: We wanted to see you face Chuck. Tyler: Also, Chuck is going to be facing us both at the same time. Jon: How do you know? Nate: I arranged it with Chuck and Chuck agrees to the idea. Jon: Okay then. Jon turns to the table and sends out Bonsly and Weedle. Jon: I’m about to face Chuck. I want you two to watch the battle closely, because I want to use you both in a gym battle soon. Narrator: Jon and Tyler arrived in Cianwood City, and headed for the highlands. However, the Beedrill and Ursaring were fighting and Jon and Tyler got caught up in it. After the ordeal, Jon caught Weedle and now, Nate and Zoe are ready to see Jon and Tyler face Chuck. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Porter Woman Nate Zoe Michael Pokemon Jon *Cyndaquil *Bonsly *Bayleef *Spearow *Heracross *Weedle *Pikachu Tyler *Croconaw *Raichu *Jumpluff *Kabutops *Miltank *Gastly WILD Beedrill (multiple) Weedle Ursaring (Multiple) Teddiursa